Talk:Morrigan
Voice Actor Let's at least get some word from a developer about the voice actor. Maria Caliban 22:13, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :If we're going to remove speculative information, like that of who voices the NPCs, should we not remove the speculation regarding romance options as well? :If not, perhaps there's nothing wrong with speculative information, so long as it's properly labeled. :XavierGrimwand 22:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I think it's pretty obvious who it is, and most wikias do have a lot of speculation on things whether it will be confirmed or not. Right now, the game is in development and having information like that is useful to an onlooker. Selty 22:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Morrigan is voiced by Claudia Black, who had a was a star of the sci-fi series FarScape, then had a role on the last few seasons of StarGate SG1. She was also a minor character in "Pitch Black." She also voiced one of the main characters in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves as Chloe. Background New BG is great. If we can do the same for other companions, it would be great. -- Snfonseka :I think it'd be better with a lighter color, it's a strain on the eyes right now--Vaile 05:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I second that--EnrgyBomb 16:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I just noticed it. I love it the way it is! Johnnyriot999 08:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Strategy I think the strategy section should also mention Morrigan's starting skills: Improved Herbalism and Improved Combat Training Clh 17:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Morrigan ending The information about who Morrigan conceives with is wrong. If the player's character is male, she will sleep with that character rather than Alistair, whether or not there is a romance going on. Alistair is a backup for when the main character is female. Noone has to sleep with her at all, one can actually turn her down, at which point she disappears and leaves the party. Frankly I found it very disappointing that despite all the romances shared between the PC and her, that you are destined to lose her. :Is that not the point? No matter your history and love with Morrigan her fear of a close relationship towards another drives her away. No doubt from her less than pleasant upbringing. -- TikiTantrum 04:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I agree the whole Morrigan admitting her strong feelings for you but still disappearing is a hit in the gut. She was an important character, and I imagine in a future game her relationship with the PC will come back into focus.--Lord Saren101 19:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Probably not, as the previous blight was 400 years before this one. My guess is that the child of Morrigan will be a plot point and possibly Morrigan herself far in the future (both using magical means to survive that long), but the Grey Warden being nothing more of a footnote in their history. The epilogue does go quite far in the future. Personally, I detest her as a character and I detest her taking my Reapers Vestments when she left. Starting Talents I got Morrigan level higher than usual and she had frost weapons too so i would add that info in her starting talents like :Primal: Winter's Grasp, (Frost weapons) :::Kashper Morrigan Romance Hey I just noticed there is no info regarding the romance you can have with Morrigan and how she forces you to choose between Zevran and her and the ring she gives you. Want me to add that? :Go ahead. I'd do it myself but I don't know anything about the Zevran thing. Sparrow475 02:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) While I believe it to be true (as other comments above allude "Morrigan's Ending"), the quote "Bioware has said that we have not seen the last of Morrigan and will likely be showing her in the next installment of Dragon Age," should have a source listed to verify this... --SmithsonianDSP 08:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Turning Morrigan In I've heard that it's possible, through correct dialogue options, to hand Morrigan over to Greagoir at the Mage's Tower as the Apostate she is. Does anyone have any extra information on that? Digimal 02:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Alas, I tried but it doesn't seem possible. You think you're getting somewhere but it still ends up with him agreeing with her assessment of the Circle and then brushing the issue off altogether. Digimal 02:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Golden Mirror I think it needs to be mentioned that at some point Morrigan will talk about her life with Flemeth as a child and her first experience with human wealth. This is from the dialogue prompt "So, life in the wilds must have been very lonely.", and I believe it requires at least 50+ approval. She will talk about how she stole a golden mirror from a noble lady and then when Flemeth found out she smashed the mirror. If you give her the mirror after this, she will remark at how much it looks like the one that was smashed and give quite a large amount of approval (In my case it was +23). If you give her the mirror before the story she remarks that you could not have known that she had a mirror like it once and proceeds to summarize the above story and give less approval (I got +16) in that test. I have no idea how to format this information, so if someone could please do put it in the article in a manner that is concise and proper, that would be great. Also, a confirmation wouldn't be bad either. The mirror can be found with Garin (near the Diamond Quarter) at Orzammar Commons.DataJager 03:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) The second pictue The second picture from the page is very very ugly(the CGI appeareance of Morrigan).She looks just like an ugly and bored monkey .